SAVAGE
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: Sequel to BEWARE THE QUITE OMES, Hiro must deal with a threat he thought was long forgotten as well as deal with a classmate who seems to have his heart set for him who is another mystery all together.I DO NOT OWN THE COVER ART!
1. Chapter 1

SAVAGE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BH6 OR ANYTHING THAT HINTS TO OTHER HORROR MOVIES I DO NOT OWN KYLE OR THE BEAST'S SONG FROM OTGW

A/N:WOOOOOH! SEQUAL! I MIGHT NOT UPDATE BIG HERO 3 FOR A WHILE I HAVE A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK... THIS STORY UPDATES IRREGULARLY AND I'M KINDA LOSING INTEREST IN BH6 AND AM GETTING INTO GRAVITY FALLS AND HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON SO IT MIGHT TAKE LONGER FOR IT TO UPDATE THEN NORMAL. SHOUT OUT TO "HOYTTI" WHO WANTED THE SEQUEL! EXPECT HTTYD STORIES ALONG WITH GRAVITY FALLS!

PROLOG:

Ever since the accident two years ago Hiro has not said a single word. They didn't understand at first why he couldn't talk until the doctor had told him that his vocal cords had been completely removed as if they hadn't been there at all. Hiro had fell into a small depression which quickly lifted when he and Tadashi learned sign language. His 16th birthday was coming up in a few weeks and he decided to relax for a while, the cause of the sudden laziness was because he had been working himself to the bone at the lab. Working nonstop on a project that will help alert the medics or a family member when a person who was handicapped needed help. He had based the project off of his older brothers nursebot Baymax, he made the design to be soft and squishy to break the fall or to prevent the fall, it could also used as a fighting bot to protect the person from a robbery. The program he named H.P.F.T.B.D.M, (HEALTH/PROTECTION/FOR/THE/BLIND/DEAF/and/MUTE) The bot's name was Vivian. Vivian could also translate sign language into words it the person was approached by a friend, or if the friend wanted to communicate with him/her. For the blind the not could teach the person to read brail and read the books out loud, and help them walk safely down the street cook and take care of the person. It was programmed to call 911 if the person was severely hurt or in danger.

He often carried his project with him in his backpack, because not only was he accident prone he was paranoid that the boy in his class that he often caught staring at him with lust would try to kidnap him. Vivian came in a sleek silver box that was as big as Hiro's head, and only activated when he was scared, hurt and or in danger. He could always activate it manually by pressing the small red button on the side and deactivate it the same way. Vivian was as tall as Baymax and looked like a female version of mega bot only instead of the goofy yellow face it was a steel mask that looked dangerous with slitted eyes and no mouth. It was lean and it's feet were made out of titanium metal and it had long arms and legs that both looked like had large gloves. The boy was Tadashi's age 23 was as tall as Tadashi and looked like an exact replica of his brother if he was a punk, his name is Kyle. Whenever Hiro caught him looking the boy would turn around of stuff his face into a book which Hiro would raise a brow at. Currently the fifteen year old walked down a dimming street towards the cafe, as usual he could smell the bakery's sweets from a block away that made his stomach growl. Glancing down at his stomach he smiled.

'I'm hungry too so shut your trap!' He thought as it growled again. He began to pick up his pace when he noticed a shadow behind him.

"Hey little bro!" It called out, placing it's hand on his shoulder. Hiro turned around and flashed a smiled at the taller one. Bringing his hands out of his pockets he signed.

'Hi Tadashi!'

"Are you going to stay up to work all night again?" Tadashi asked pulling his cap of and running a hand through his hair.

'No...I'm going relax tonight.'

"Really!" Tadashi said excitement, he placed an arm over Hiro's shoulder and dragged him close to him as he walked. "The gang and I are going out for a movie in a few, wanna come?"

Hiro thought for a moment before shaking his head no and signing, 'Nah I'm tired so I'm going to sleep maybe next time.'

Tadashi's face fell, "Okay... That's cool."

Hiro smiled sadly at him as he unlocked the café door.

"We're home!" Tadashi said as they both climbed the stairs to the second level of the Lucky Cat Café.

"Good!" They're Aunt said as she turned around with a bowl of steaming chicken. "Cause I made hot wings!"

"Wiiiiiinnnggss!" Tadashi said enthusiasm to last Hiro for years, he smiled.

TIME SKIPPING SWAG!:

Tadashi had been gone for a few hours which gave Hiro enough time to sleep in peace and quite. He reset the cameras in the house and dove under the blankets on his messy bed and was out like light, his eyes tired of seeing and feet tired of walking. Tadashi came home an hour later ruffled his hair and he to went to sleep. The camera picked up and large form standing over Hiro's bed.

'COME WAYWARD SOULS

WHO WANDER THROUGH THE DARKNESS

THERE IS A LIGHT FOR THE LOST AND THE MEEK

HARD WOE AND FEAR ARE EASILY FORGOTTEN

WHEN YOU SUBMIT TO THE SOIL OF THE EARTH'

The figure leaned in kissed Hiro's throat and vanished.

Hiro's eyes shot open and he bolted upright gripping his throat he let out a loud painful blood curling scream.


	2. New Friend

SAVAGE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BH6 OR KYLE OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT RELATES TO HORROR MOVIES. I DO NOT OWN THE SURPRISE CHARACTER!

A/N: THIS WAS WRITTEN WHILE I WAS LISTENING TO (WIRES) BY THE NEIGHBORHOOD. GREAT SONG!

P.S HAUNTED BY BEYONCÉ AND RED HANDS BY WALK OFF THE EARTH.

P.P.S UGLY STORY BY PHEMIE.

CHAPTER 1: New Friend?

This was a warning... It had to be... When Hiro had awoken the night before screaming bloody murder Tadashi's first thought was that Hiro was being attacked. Tadashi had never jumped so high at a sound of a scream, he had catapulted right out of bed threw open the paper frame and ran to his brother. Hiro had been gripping his throat, something he would do when he missed his voice or when it began to hurt.

Tadashi had calmly rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings into his little brothers ear as the boy rocked to and fro. Hiro had began to grip his brothers hand a little to tightly and began to visibly shake, he shook so hard it was as if he was having a seizure. Tadashi freaked when Hiro began to foam at the mouth and screamed for Aunt Cass to call he hospital. Hiro then stopped and sat sickly still and with his eyes still visibly rolled to the back to his head, reached out and gripped Tadashi's head.

With so much force placed on either side of his head Tadashi let out a pained gasped. Hiro's lips stretched into a large smile, Tadashi swore he saw sharp teeth. Hiro then opened his mouth.

"I WILL RISE AGAIN! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL NOT STOP ME! YOKAI WILL RISE AND YOU WILL FEEL THE PAIN I FEEL."

Hiro threw his head back and began to shake again foam flying everywhere. The paramedics came in and carried his brother towards the stretcher and out into the ambulance. Tadashi and Aunt Cass were currently sitting out in the waiting room and waiting for the doctor. Tadashi's face was in deep concentration as he pondered about the incident.

"Hamada family?"

Tadashi's head snapped up so fast you could of heard a snap. "Yes?"

"You may see him now, he's in room 666."

Tadashi flinched at the room number and began to rush towards his brother. So many questions ran through his head.

'Is he okay? Can he talk again? Is he asleep? Does he remember what happened?'

Rushing into the room he immediately saw his brother laying awake pupils shrunken.

"Hiro..."

Hiro quickly sat up and opened his arms in a gesture for a hug, Tadashi didn't think twice before hugging him and asking.

"Are you okay?"

He could feel Hiro shake his head yes, "How about your throat? Is it soar?" He could feel him tense and hesitate before shaking his head yes.

"Do you need water?"

Another shake: no.

"Are you sure your okay?"

Hiro deadpanned and raised an eyebrow.

"Just asking..."

Hiro raised his hands and made a few quick signs: 'What happened?'

Tadashi sighed began to tell the short story to his brother who sat still and listened intently.

'So I got possessed again and had a seizure?'

"Yep."

'Well that happened...'

Tadashi laughed before ruffling his hair and pushing him upon the hospital bed.

"You just had a seizure you need to rest."

Hiro glared playfully at him and tiredly signed as his eyelids drooped. 'Not sleepy.'

Tadashi looked at him before smiling. "Sure your not you knuckle head get some sleep."

Hiro's eyes closed and his breathing evened out, Tadashi sat and watched his brother sleep. His mind going back to the events 2 years ago.

"Um..."

Tadashi jolted up from his chair and quickly looked around the room until his eyes landed on another hospital bed on the other side of the room. There sat a small boy not taller than Hiro big forest green eyes, a small gap in between his teeth a little smaller than Hiro's, freckles scattered around his face and auburn hair mildly tamed sat upon his head.

"Hi, I'm Hiccup... I'm 16." He whispered.

Tadashi blinked in surprise before smiling and walking over to the boy.

"Hi...I'm Tadashi Hamada 23, that knuckle head over there is my younger brother, Hiro he's going to be 16...he doesn't talk..."

Hiccup motioned for him to sit in a chair as he whispered. "Oh... Well not to intrude or anything but why is he here?"

Tadashi sank into the chair by the bedside table and sighed running a hand over his face. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Hiccup laughed quietly before saying, "But how can I not believe if you hadn't told me yet?"

Tadashi smiled. "You have a point... Well it started when me, my brother and my aunt moved into the lucky cat café-" he began. Hiccup placed his head on one hand and listened seemingly interested in what he was saying. By the time he was finished Hiccup had a frown on his face.

"That ghost won't be gone forever..."

Tadashi had a shock look written across his face. "W-what? Wait you believe me?"

"Well what's not to believe?"

Tadashi crossed his legs and leaned back looking at his sleeping brother.

"I could be lying for all you know..."

"But your not..."

Tadashi smirked and looked back at Hiccup. "And how do you know?"

Hiccup smiled before he sat up straight. "Body language. I can tell when people are laying and when they are not. By your body language I can already tell that you like being honest, most likely a Straight A student only half OCD and you are a Horrible lair."

Tadashi sat speechless. Hiccup looked bashful and turned away. "Sorry..." He mumbled.

"For what?" Tadashi asked.

"I scared you didn't I?"

"No. It's fine It's just that I haven't talked to anyone besides my brother who could read me so well."

Hiccup turned around and looked at him. "My father says that I should keep those thoughts to myself because it would offend people."

Tadashi frowned, "It doesn't sound like your father is very encouraging."

Hiccup looked down. "No he's not..."

Tadashi smiled and looked at Hiccup . " Hey... I think you should listen to your heart... I'm not saying 'go and disrespect your father' but if you think it's the right thing to do... Well then do it okay? It will help you in the long run."

Hiccup looked up with smile treating to go across his face. "Thanks." He said quietly.

"I have a question you don't mind if I ask?"

Hiccup smiled. "No not at all."

"Why is your name Hiccup?"

The small kid looked surprised before he smiled. "My mother always wanted an abnormal name since it ran in the family and when I came along I was so small so she decided to name me Hiccup."

Tadashi laughed. "My mother let me pick out Hiro's name...I was so excited that I had a little brother that I couldn't what for him to go up." With a sigh he turned to Hiro. "And grown up he has..."

Hiccup looked away before saying. "I got an allergic reaction to peanuts and someone decided it was funny to put peanuts in my food and now I'm stuck here."

Tadashi smiled and leaned forward. "Well as long as me and Hiro are here you'll be A-okay alright? And P.S Hiro's allergic to peanuts also."

Hiccup smiled "That's great!"

"But on the other hand, who would do that? That horrible you could have died!"

"My cousin Snoutlout total body builder but if you shove cockroach in front of him he will scream like a baby."

Tadashi snorted. "What kind of name is Snoutlout?"

"I told ya it runs in the family."

TIME SKIP OF WONDERFULLY RAINBOW GNOME BARF!(1):

The night before Tadashi had spent Talking to Hiccup until dawn where his left for to get ready for school. By late afternoon Tadashi was tired and a bit grumpy since he had to get Hiro's homework and explain to everyone what had happened the night before excluding the possession to the teachers and telling the gang who were currently arguing right beside him.

"What if its a poltergeist?" Fred asked.

"It's probably not." Honey lemon said as they walked into the lobby of the hospital.

"Can you guys be quiet? We are in a Hospital!" Wasabi exclaimed franticly. Tadashi got into the red and white crossed elevator and ushered them in as well.

"Guys you have got to be quiet okay? His room mate Hiccup could be sleeping." He said punching in the level number.

"Who names a kid after a body function?"

Tadashi sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I dunno."

The elevator pinged and the doors opened Tadashi exited quickly and briskly walked down the corridor leaving the others behind. He knocked on the room door and waited for a sec.

"Come in!" He heard Hiccup's voice.

Tadashi waked in to a very strange site. Hiro was not on his bed, no and Neither was Hiccup. No the two boys were sitting on a mat placed on the floor, both faceting each other blankets around their waists and a chess board set out in front of them.

A squeaking was heard and he looked surprised when a tiny black board and pen that was laying across Hiro's lap was lifted.

'Your move.' It read. And Tadashi noticed a small score board at the corner that read: Hiro/ 10 Hiccup/14.

Hiccup smiled as he moved his piece across and took Hiro's pawn.

"Hello Tadashi." He said. Hiro jumped and looked at Tadashi smiling and raised his fist to Tadashi who made his way over and bumped fists.

"Hey Hiccup hi Hiro."

Hiro moved his piece across the board. And that's when the noise bomb happened.

"What'sup Hiro?"

"Oh my gosh Hiro are you okay?"

"Hello Hiro."

"Glad to used you womaned up."

Hiccup waved sheepishly when all eyes were turned to him. "Hi?" He said weakly.

Honey lemon squealed and hugged him. "Oh my gosh you are so cute!" As she rambled Tadashi let his eyes wander until he spotted a flower vase on the side table, walking over towards it he picked up the get well card.

'Dear Hiro,

I know you don't know me much and you think I'm a creep but I heard you were in the Hospital and decided to get you some flowers. Get well soon.

Kyle."

Tadashi fumed, just who was this 'Kyle' ? How did he know Hiro?'

"Um Tadashi?" Hiccup asked noticing the devil aura around the taller man.

"Some guy named Kyle came around and visited us while you were at school he looked almost exactly like you so..."

Tadashi dropped the card and looked to Hiro. "You know this 'Kyle'?"

Hiro signed to him: 'Not really he's in some of my class though.'

"I don't like him stay away from him got it?"

Hiro looked confused for a moment he moved Hus hands to replay but before he did a bulky man walked in.

Hiccup stood up quickly. "Uh... Hi... Dad."

Stoick stood there for a moment as he looked over the people in the room he was wearing a green business suit and had a long orange beard.

"Son." He spoke gruffly.

"Dad this is my friend Hiro and Tadashi, Tadashi, Hiro this is my Dad Stock Haddock."

He nodded to Tadashi and turned Hiro, "Nice to meet you." He held his hand out to shake. Hiro took it and smiled nodding. "What you don't talk or something? What's wrong with ya boy?"

"Um mister Haddock my brother can not talk."

"Oh.. Well I need to get going I came to tell you Hiccup that I'll be gone for a few months to a business meeting."

Hiccup looked shocked. "W-what? But you said that you were going to be there for my graduation."

"I know I'm sorry Hiccup but I got to go."

And with that he left the room turned quiet and Hiro put a hand on Hiccups shoulder who looked forlorn. Hiro lifted up the small board:

'Don't worry we're friends now right? We'll be there for you.'

Hiccup smiled, even though he only knew them for a few hours he knew they were there for him.

Until next time!


	3. Texts

SAVAGE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BH6

A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I WAS TO EXCITED ABOUT THE NEW GRAVITY FALLS EPISODE THAT I WATCHED TODAY! IT'S 11:17PM SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

P.S THE LAST CHAPTER I FORGOT TO PUT WHAT (1) MEANT IF YOU SEARCH GRAVITY FALLS GNOME BARFING YOU'LL SEE.

CHAPTER 2:Mysterious mystery

Hiro was released from the hospital a few days later, a few pills were given to him to make sure that the seizure didn't happen again. Hiccup had been released two days before him and had given his cell number to Hiro on his way out stating that he would text sometime soon. Hiro glanced at the darkening sky as rain began to drizzle onto the dry sidewalk. He look towards his brother who was glaring at his phone intently. He rose an eyebrow when his brother began to swore under his breath and angrily punching the keypad on his phone. He reached out and tapped on his shoulder. Tadashi jumped as if he had forgotten that Hiro was there.

"What's up?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro pointed to the phone in his brothers hand: 'Who are you angrily texting at?'

Tadashi frowned and placed the phone in the back pocket of his navy blue skinny jeans. "No one Hiro..."

Hiro made a silent huff and stopped,grabbing Tadashi's arm to make him stop as well. His hands moved rapidly.

'Do not lie to me Tadashi! Who are you texting?'

"What are you my girlfriend?" Tadashi joked nervously laughing and scratching the back of his head.

'No. But seriously who is it? Are they making fun of you? Where do they live?! I'll sick mega bot on them!'

Tadashi laughed genuinely this time."No Hiro no one is making fun of me okay? Let's just go home before we get soaked. Especially yo because you just got out of the hospital!" He took of his trademark green jacket and placed it on his brother's shoulders and spoke.

"The moped is just around the corner okay?"Tadashi then looked around as if expecting some one. On the ride back to the house Hiro made sure to hold a little tighter than before.

TIME SKIP CAFÉ:

Hiro gave aunt Cass a smile as he walked out of the bathroom clean and dry he grabbed Baymax's case and raced towards the lab. Tadashi walked into the bathroom a few seconds later and Hiro listened as the door closed for the water to turn on. He stuck his hand into his blue jacket pocket and pulled out Tadashi's phone.

'I'm sorry Tadashi.'

He unlocked the screen that held both brothers striking a Godzilla pose over the robotics building. The text app was up he immediately scrolled to the top. The name read Dummy. Hiro frowned if Tadashi put someone's name as Dummy on his contact list then they must be someone he hates.

Tadashi:Stay away for my brother u creep(5 hours and 5 minutes ago)

Dummy: who is this?(5 hours and 10 minutes ago)

Tadashi: Tadashi Hamada the older brother of Hiro Hamada now stay away from my brother.(5 hours ago)

Dummy: Why? I love him and I want him to knw.(4 hours and 58 minutes ago)

Tadashi: He is years younger tha creep.(4 hours and 56 minutes ago)

Dummy: WTF man r u overprotective or something? Cause it seem to me that u r hovering him. Leave me alone!(4 hours ago)

Tadashi: I will leave u alone if u agree to stay away from my bro.(3 hours and 34 minutes ago)

Dummy: nope. Will not cause I will call the cops you stalker! How did you get my number any way?(3 hours ago)

Tadashi: I have my ways. And I knw that u will not call the cops because if you do I'll expose u as a Pedo.(2 hours and 22 minutes ago)

Dummy: r u telling me off?(2 hours ago)

Tadashi: yes u dumbshit! Stay away from my bro u are my age and he's 16! U creep him out! He see's u looking at him every day man! He thinks ur a stalker.(1 hour and 45 minutes ago)

Dummy: wow... Just wow.. I'm going to ignore u because one day Hiro will be mine one day weather he likes it or not! (1 hour and 34 minutes ago)

Tadashi: stay away from him u stalker! You better not lay a finger on him u mother fucker!(1 hour and 23 minutes ago)

Dummy:...Too late he's mine.(1 hour and 9 minutes ago)

Tadashi: u mother fucker he is not a toy u bitch!(1 hour ago)

Tadashi: answer me u bitch! (54 minutes ago)

Tadashi: coward! (45 minutes ago)

The phone binged again and the screen scrolled down to the bottom.

Dummy: Hello Hiro.(3 seconds ago)

Hiro froze as he took in the words he typed back a message.

Tadashi: who is this?(2 seconds ago)

He waited a few seconds and then. BING!

Dummy: ur secret admirer.(1 second ago)

Tadashi: that's not what I asked! What's ur name?!(.5 seconds ago)

Dummy:...(1 second ago)

Tadashi: Hello?(1 second ago)

Hiro shook his head after about ten minutes when he heard the bathroom door open. He deleted the texts he and 'dummy' sent and threw the phone onto the lab table. He picked up a fucked up looking chip and began to look like he was working on something.

"Hey Hiro?"

Hiro looked up at His brother. 'Yes?' He signed.

"Have you seen my- oh wait there it is!" He said grabbing his phone. "Must of placed it down on the table when we got here. Well I'm heading to bed goodnight Hiro!"

Hiro faked a cheery wave as his brother left the room. As soon as he was sure his brother was gone he let out a sigh of relief, relaxing in the chair. The loud bing! On his phone made him jump. He picked it up and read the text.

UNKNOWN SOURCE: U CAN RUN HIRO BUT U CAN'T HIDE.

HIRO: LEAVE ME ALONE!

UNKNOWN SOURCE: IT'S TO LATE FOR THAT.

HIRO: What do you want to do with me?

UNKNOW SOURCE: U AND ME ARE GOING TO WATCH THE WORLD BURN BABY!

Hiro quickly texted Hiccup.

Hiro: Hiccup I need you to come over here now!

BING! YOUR FRIEND CAN'T SAVE U!

A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAP BUT I'M SLEEPY!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR BH6 OR KYLE.

A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME I'M INTO GRAVITY FALLS AND THE SHOW HAS REACHED A BIG CLIFF HANGER ON ME OK.

CHAPTER 4: WELP

The day after, Hiccup and Hiro were sitting upon a couple of swings in the park.

"So this mysterious texter is basically verbally harassing you?"

Hiro nodded.

"Well did you tell Tadashi?"

Hiro frowned and looked away, grabbing his note pad.

'No, if I tell him then he'll get really over protective and won't let me out of his site.'

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, hands curling around the metal chains of the swing.

"I kinda agree that some people can be over protective Hiro but, Tadashi only is looking out for you. Maybe if you tell him I can maybe ease the protectiveness, how about it?"

Hiro smiled.

'You're right, I'm being stupid. I'll tell him.'

Just then a large shadow fell over the boy's. They're heads snapped up fast.

"Hey Haddock!"

A large boy with the muscles of a man stood in front of them.

"Hello Snotlout." Was Hiccup's small response. "What brings you to the park on such a," Hiccup looked at the gloomy sky, "lovely day?"

"Cut the crap Haddock! You know why I'm here."

Hiccup stood up rage flashing in his eyes. "You have money why do you need mine?!"

A smug look fell upon Snoutlout's face. "Because I need extra spending money, Duh!"

"No!" Hiccup said, "I'm not giving you my money, come on Hiro let's leave."

Snoutlout's face twisted into an ugly scowl. "No? You said 'No' to me? I'll give you another reason to say no!" He raised a fist.

In a blink Hiro reached into his backpack and pressed a red button.

In an instant Vivian was standing between Snotlout and Hiccup. The fist came down upon the hard metal. A large crack sounded through out the park and a pained shout echoed.

Hiccup's eyes widened in panic and he backed up.

"Are you alright small one?" The robot asked him.

He nodded.

"Good." It turned back to the teen. "I suggest that you leave or I will call the cops."

Snotlout craddled his hand close to his body as he stood up, tears of pain ruining down his face.

"I'll get you Haddock! When your all alone! Without your robot or your freaky friend!" The boy yelled as he ran.

After the threat was gone Vivian shrunk down into a metal box and Hiro tucked her away. Hiccup turned a grateful smile at Hiro.

"Thank you Hiro."

Hiro flashed him a smile and jotting down. 'No problem.'

"Now about Tadashi."

A/N:SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE NEXT WEEK


End file.
